


Can we get another hotel?

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we get another hotel?

If you listen hard enough, you can hear it. It only happens when you are on the road. Sometimes the walls aren’t as thick as you wish, but the need in them is too great to care.

It usually starts with a drunken slur as everyone retires to their rooms. For them it is usually Jeremy’s since he demands the largest bed. Then in time you hear the moans and groans as Richard and James show Jeremy who truly is boss. The scene is punctuated with a scream of ecstasy.

Then the snore from the hell to keep you awake.


End file.
